fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hottie
Hottie (real name Alison Cole) is the main protagonist of the novel "Hottie" by Jonathan Bernstein, it's sequel "Burning Ambition" and the Fan Sequels Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World and Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel. She is also the leader of the Department of Hotness. Powers * Pyrokinesis * Kai-oken (Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World) * Ultro Power (Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World) * Retractable danger sensing lobster antennae (Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel) * All three types of Haki (Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel) Arsenal * Golden axe: In Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel, Hottie's weapon of choice is a fireman axe made of a gold-Vibranium alloy. The gold part of the alloy is from the Axe Cop universe. The golden axe has all the powers of Axe Cop's axe and more. The axe can convert into a DynaCap so it can fit in Hottie's utility belt * Super Jacket: Originally belonged to Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Wears it in Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel * Utility belt: In Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel, Hottie wears a pink utility belt. It carries the Hotarang, a boomerang made of gold from the Axe Cop universe, her Core Drill Key, Power Berries, Senzu Beans, lemon wedges from the Axe Cop universe, Power-Ups from Super Mario Bros. (they're kept in boxes that shrink down into DynaCaps), her golden axe in DynaCap form, her shield in DynaCap form, three Katanas made of gold from the Axe Cop universe in DynaCap form and a golden gun that shoots gold bullets that only Hottie can fire * Lagann: Hottie's personal Lagann that combines with Grapearl MK-II to form Grapearl Lagann. Hottie's Lagann wears Triangle Shades just like Gurren * Shield: Hottie wields a circular shield made of a gold-Adamantium-Vibranium alloy. The shield has Hottie's burning H insignia at the center. The shield can convert into a DynaCap so it can fit into Hottie's utility belt Super Modes * Hottie With Lemon * Uni-Hottie With Lemon * Gold Uni-Hottie With Lemon Super suit In the first Hottie novel, Alison Cole's Hottie suit consists of a short black wig combed into bangs, a little black dress, white pearls, black vintage Chanel sunglasses, calfskin motorcycle boots, black fingerless gloves, a red leather jacket, a mood ring and a thick gold chain that hung down her waist and ended in a big burning H. In Burning Ambition, in her final battle with Pixie Furmanovski, Hottie wore a crimson Ruffian blazer, black backpack straps on her shoulders, a red pilots hat with a flaming H where the airline symbol would have been, a pair of white Stella McCarthy wide-rim sunglasses, a short white Nike tennis skirt, motorcycle boots, pink dog tags around her neck and a white tank top emblazoned with the same burning H as on her hat. In Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World she wore the same thing that she wore in the cover of the first Hottie novel except she wore Triangle Shades that resembled the kind Kamina wore only pink. In Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel, Hottie wears a new super suit that resembled Raven's Lady Legasus getup only instead of a logo of a golden leg, her leotard has a flaming H on the front. Hottie also wears her Super Jacket, a pink utility belt, a blue wig (to conceal her secret identity in her home universe) and a pair of Triangle Shades that resembles the ones worn by Kamina only golden with her new super suit. Other people who have taken on the mantle of Hottie * Robynne External links Hottie by Jonathan Bernstein Burning Ambition by Jonathan Bernstein Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Heroines